The Dirty Proposal
by pairegal21
Summary: Sylar makes a proposal to Claire in the finale that is not one she expects, and things get a little heated. One Shot


Completely serious, Sylar said, 'Claire, my proposal is simple: I want to love you and you to love me back. I have these feelings deep in my chest and they're just bursting to come out. I can't hold them in any longer. I want to touch you even if you don't want me to. Let me love you, let me touch you.'

Claire was awe struck, slightly paler then before and almost bursting into laughter at the ridiculous load of crap he had just spoken to her, 'I think I'm gonna need some more wine for this.'

Sylar's tone then became more sincere, 'You don't feel it yet, do you? The way I feel for you.'

Claire was completely outraged, 'I could never feel that way about a man that kills innocent people!'

Sylar pleaded with her, 'Give it time, Claire, we have forever, afterall.'

Claire then began listing all the reasons in her head why her and Sylar would never ever, ever be together in a million years, 'I'll never love you, at least, not the way you want me to, its wrong, and..'

Sylar tried to reason with her again, 'I'm not asking for that, I just ask that you try, and when you do feel something, which you eventually will, we can finally be together.'

Claire almost screamed, 'No! You disgust me for all the things you've done!'

Sylar moved closer to her on the couch whilst she moved back, so far that she was against the arm rest, 'When you desire someone, covet them so much, disgust won't matter. Just let go, lose control with me.'

Claire immediately stood up, leaving the couch, 'Is this what you wanted me here for?' She was heading for the door.

Sylar stood up as well and thinking of something random, anything to keep her here with him, he said, 'Wait, there's something else...' She stopped moving so he continued, 'I had this idea that maybe we should test our limits with our powers, see how they really work?'

'Been there, done that.' Claire let out a frustrated sigh. She was annoyed at this entire meeting. Why had she even agreed to meet with him? Oh, that's right, she had felt this pull to come to this place. She was forced; her legs kept moving but her mind wanted her to stay put. It was almost like she was paralysed and under Doyle's control all over again. When she saw Sylar was there to greet her at her destination she was very surprised and a little afraid. If he had that much control over her, she'd probably be his next victim again.

'But I haven't, wouldn't you love to just try killing me a couple dozen times for the hell of it?'

Claire looked up at Sylar quizzically. She couldn't see what he'd get out of it but she would enjoy him feeling some pain, any kind of pain for what he'd done to all the people he'd murdered, even if it would only hurt for a little. She immediately lunged for the candle and shoved the flame in Sylar's chest.

'****, Claire. Arghhhhhhhh!' Then he stopped speaking and looked at her in astonishment. She didn't know why he was so surprised, he was 'immortal' now what else did he think that meant? Claire rolled her eyes and then her eyes scanned the room for something else that could inflict pain on him. Then she saw this sharp fireplace fork on the ground.

She then thought for a minute, would Sylar be so stupid and not think of her doing something like plunging the fireplace fork through his head, which would finally kill him.

She was wrong, he did see it coming and he flung her high up against the wall with his telekinesis. She fell to the floor with a loud groan. She tried to be smart with him,  
'How do you know it wouldn't kill you anyway?'

'I'm not taking any unnecessary chances.' He then extended his hand for her to take it. She didn't want to, but she couldn't see the harm in letting him help her up. Then shock appeared on her face as he pulled her arm roughly, so that her body collided with his. Sylar's other arm grabbed her hip, pushing it harder against his groin. Claire's face became flushed. She could feel his hardness against her body. A tiny sigh escaped her lips. He rubbed his bulge against the fabric of her clothes, creating friction and unimaginable heat that Claire had never felt before. He kept rubbing harder, grabbing her more roughly and pushing more against her. She didn't stop him, instead growing wetter. Then she groaned out loud, she had tried to suppress it with all her power, but the truth was she was helpess against Sylar, he felt so damn good. She started to rub her against his **** and she felt it stiffen even more. Sylar moaned, 'Is this really sickening to you now, Claire? I can feel your wetness for me, you can't say you don't want me now, love.' His hands immediately pulled her face towards his and his lips moved against hers slipping his tongue inside, massaging it with her own. She could only give in, She couldn't resist him any longer. He was right even though he disgusted her for the horrible, sick things he could done the lust and desire Claire felt for him overpowered that, everything her entire being. Because she didn't think she had the power to pull away, he did, he released her and looked at Claire like he had won her over.

'I'll see you around when I know we can be completely alone with no interruptions.' He winked at her, exiting the apartment.

What had she done? Before she even had time to think she heard Peter and Nathan behind her, 'Claire?"

She saw Peter and Nathan, hurriedly rushing to her. 'What happened? We thought Sylar...'

'He's gone, it's ok, can we just go now, please?'

Peter began, 'I swear to God, if he hurt you in any way, Claire, I'll..'

'Peter, he didn't do anything, in fact, we just talked, let's go now, please." She begged and he didn't ask any more questions.


End file.
